


One thing remains

by starlesssky



Series: Man, Woman, and a cat [10]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: ...and a sort of reversing, Arranged Marriage, F/M, Hux feels, Major spoiler about the Force Awakens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2019-02-13 21:54:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12993300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlesssky/pseuds/starlesssky
Summary: Choose it, before you are killing yourself.Choose it, even it is the only choice you can take.





	One thing remains

**Author's Note:**

> I forgot to publish this so long... so before the Last Jedi release, I had to put this public.  
> If you are new to this serie, please read [part 1](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5973331) first.

He entered his quarter, and suddenly, he felt the weight on his shoulders lightened up. He sat on the armchair and sighed. He finally executed the plan. He planned this for long years, and at last he did it. Of course he knew the New Republic had another star system for the senate, but now they had a large damage and it would bring some confusion so they wouldn't have any reserve for the Resistance. Now they came to know how strong the First Order is, so it would be easy to convince them that the First Order is the one who has to rule the galaxy. It would be easy, soon there would be fewer things he had to do...  
I can go back home.  
No. From the other side of the comm, the steward - his long-time steward Mentoro - answered. We can't wait you, Sir. He gritted his teeth. I am on the operation now... but it will end in a week, then I can go back home as soon as possible. So till then... We can't wait you, it began to decay, we have to bury it as soon as possible. It? What is it? What used to be his wife? I don't mind how much it costs... but wait till I go back. In a week, just in a week. It was damaged, so much damaged, we think you shouldn't see it Sir... we can't let you see it. It. What it is. What used to be his wife. He knew why it happened. He knew why she 'chose' it. But at the last moment, after long years, two decades, a decade of engagement, the other decade of marriage, at least, she was his, no?  
I'm going to go back home. Keep her body until then. I never heard the husband absent himself from his wife's funeral. No one blames you, Sir. Everyone knows you are busy now, even your Madam herself.  
And she never blamed you for that, no?  
"Millie."  
He called her name. He felt his breathing quickened. His body began to tremble. Once gone weight, too much weight for him, returned to him, and he couldn't stand. Literally, actually. I go back home. He convinced himself for several times. He prayed for that. And he knew what would happen when he was promoted to a general. It meant he would never go back home, till this war ends, or, he dies.  
So she chose. Before he dies. Before he kills himself. Mentally, physically. Before the gone hope kills him, she killed the hope itself.  
"Millie."  
Meow.  
Millicent walked towards him, rubbing her body into his legs. Meow. Meow.  
He extended his arms and held her up. Holding her in his arms, Hux felt tears welling up in his eyes.  
Build a super size weapon. Destroy the New Republic. And now, he was so lonely. He will never see his wife again, her beautiful blue eyes again. No. He told himself. Don't let it break me down. She didn't want it, she chose for preventing it. He pulled the gloves off and touched the ring on his finger. Till Death do us apart. And the death, which he brought to this world, definitely did them apart. No, she is with me, as long as I feel her beside me. And now, he couldn't remember how she touched him. No. He couldn't remember how she talked to him. No. He couldn't remember how she smiled, a little shyly, and kissed him, when he left the house, left her behind.  
"No."  
And the every detail of her left him, like the hope itself.  
"No, Millie, no."  
Millicent jumped down from his knees, but he couldn't find any power to bring her back. He kept sitting down on the armchair, suffering his powerless. He put his elbows on his knees and covered his face with his hands.  
And he cried, for the first time, since his wife was killed in an accident.

 

*****

 

"Well, well, well, well, that's fine."  
Groaning in a low voice, she chuckled.  
"Sometimes I wonder why they are so enthusiastic about building a biiig powerrrful weapon."  
"What's wrong, Naein?"  
As her assistant asked, walking out from the shadow of bookshelves - full of books, documents, and blueprints - the chief design engineer of the Resistance smirked, looking back at her from her chair.  
"What's wrong? Wrong with this."  
She pointed at the holo image on her desk. It seemed like a planet, but definitely not a normal planet. It was apparently remodelled.  
"What...?"  
"I introduce it to you, Tigonae. It's the new weapon of the First Order."  
Her assistant - not so young, but neither old, just in the beginning of the middle aged - turned her gaze to her, with a frown.  
"This?"  
"Yes, our technical staffs shaped this from the information we could gather. I heard someone can add more information but I doubt we can do something with this... since this 'little cute' weapon destroyed Hosnian system."  
She saw her assistant stared at the image, not in awe, not in horror, just blankly.  
"Tigonae, you have a family or friend in Hosnian system?"  
As she asked, the short brunette woman frowned at her.  
"I told you I came from the Outer Rim."  
"You looked like having an interest in it."  
"I just wonder why they could build this."  
"Technically? Practically? I don't know what theory they used, but I know there are some so generous people that let them destroy our own galaxy."  
Then a datapad on her desk beeped loudly. Naein stood up from her chair and grabbed the datapad on the desk.  
"I think that chatty pilot finally came back... Please classify the data you got till I come back from the meeting."  
Tigonae nodded. It was one of her ordinary job to gather the information - about the ships on both sides - from the pilots who returned from the battle and sort out it for her boss. And the chief design engineer looked back at her assistant, before leaving the room.  
"I said I doubted what we can with it... but I bet on our General Organa telling us 'just blow it!'"  
Her laughing voice echoed in the corridor and Tigonae smiled slightly. Naein was always cheerful - she admitted that sometimes it was even irritating, but Naein was Naein - and positive. If she had had a sister, she wanted her to be like Naien.  
She turned her gaze to the planet image and her smile disappeared. She stared at the planet. She heard the news the First Order attacked the New Republic and literally destroyed Hosnian system. What an atrocity. What a savagery.  
And she knew who did it. She knew he would do it. A stern cold merciless general of the First Order. General Hux, they - the Resistance - called him by the name.  
She extended her hand toward the image. She knew she couldn't touch it, so she stopped her fingers just an inch away. She felt nothing on her fingers, but imagined something answering her from this image.  
She closed her eyes. She could see he was there. Many officers in the uniform of the First Order walked around there, but he stood still in the middle of them, staring at the dark sky through the big glass window, like he knew one day he would rule everything in his view.  
He was there.  
Like she was here.  
Apart so far away on the both sides of the galaxy.  
She opened her eyes. She didn't have so much time to sink into her thoughts. Considering from what her boss said, the meeting would end shortly. She had to run around the hanger, catch whoever could talk to her, and put together the information she got. She breathed out, then pulled back her hand. The holo image vanished, perhaps responded by her hand's movement. She looked at her hand, then touched her finger, the ring on her finger.  
Sometimes she wondered, her husband still remembered his wife. His gone wife.  
"Armi."

**Author's Note:**

> This would be the last piece of this series (and if I write this Hux/Millie fic after I see the Last Jedi, I will make a new series.)  
> Thank you so much, for reading my stories!


End file.
